Was She Always This Beautiful?
by realized
Summary: Femslash G/Hr. Ginny muses over her lovelife. How it seems karma helped her in the end.


**Was she always this beautiful?**

Sometimes, you feel he world taking care of you. You're not sure if it's what people call karma, but it sure seems that way at times.

You go from the girl wanting to slit her wrist at the thought of you leaving her. Not so much because you're you. You're all too aware you're not that special to her. But because you're the one that would forgive anything. You've a big heart, you know, and she knows it and she's not afraid to use it. Flaunt it. Bully you with it. SHe was good at making you feel like you were the one doing wrong. When it really wasn't like that. Funny thing is, you only fully realized it when she'd left your life?

Luna's sweet. Weird. So wrong it's right. Manipulating. Beautiful. Caring. Curious but straight. Your ex. It's not like you hate her. Or, you wouldn't, if she hadn't gone around telling some intimate details and pure lies about you to others. You have the feeling you did love each other. But you were more into her because of her looks, and she just enjoyed the company and the simple fact you treated her right. Oh, and you're like the School Lesbian - alas, interesting?

A little butch, but not overly you keep telling yourself. People like you mostly, and if they don't, it their problem. It's them that is missing out. You have all you ever wanted. And you really do.

When you broke it off with her, you had a lot of fun with friends. Partied a lot, kissed a few girls. And then, you realized you missed having that one to come to, to take care of, to kiss and help. To be there for you.

Hermione was there for you always. You appreciated her for what she was. A beautiful, clever witch who cared for you, and that you cared for in return. The best friend a girl could ask for. So why her?

You recall she asked to come to her house for a weekend. Girl time she called it. Stargazing, moviewatching girl time. You loved hanging out with her, so sure, you wanted to. You were amazed by the way muggles created movies. But, somewhere along the road. In that large king sized bed of hers, in the middle of the movie. You just lost interest in the movie. The both of you, started talking about what you wanted to do with your life, and where she wanted to make the biggest changes. As the night went on, the movie ended, you found yourself lying down, looking her deep into her brown eyes, wanting to kiss her. You never even thought of her like this, but suddenly it seemed the only right thing to do. Seemed right? It was like I couldn't believe I'd ever loved another girl. That I didn't see how beautiful, wonderful and good she really was.

You kept telling yourself over and over again, 'okay, when she's finished with that sentence, I'll kiss her.' Then, 'Okay, in 10 seconds then I'll kiss her!' You never did. It was weird how you can be so outgoing and brave normally. But with beautiful or wonderful girls. You're just another Weasley. Blushing by a mere kiss on the cheek.

The night began to make room for the beginning dawn. You were both tired, but not of talking or each other. You wished for the moment to last forever. The time to stand still, to give her that kiss before it would be too late. But you didn't dare. You took her hand in yours instead. Held it tight. Thanking her for having you over and that this was just lovely. Grateful for the lack for light, you blushed. Beginning to think it might be weird you were still holding her hand in yours, you started to take it back. But she just rearranged her position in the bed, took your hand and laced fingers with you. It was like nothing you'd ever experienced before. You lay there, none of you able or willing to move or let go of the feeling. Eventually, she was starting to nod off. You kissed her forehead as you'd always done. You weren't sure why, but you couldn't help but whisper into her ear "You're amazing. Beautiful. I really like you. Lets go to bed." She looked at you, the bedroom eyes making her so sexy you were getting confused. You were sure this was leading somewhere, and that both you and her had been flirting till dawn, but, wasn't she supposed to be straight?

Stretching she nodded. Pulling up the covers. Kissed your cheek and laid down. You were about to get up, to go to the guestroom. But she just grabbed a hold of your hand, pulling you down next to her. You did. And it didn't take a minute for you to fell asleep. But yet, it felt like forever. Your mind reeling, faced flushed. But you did.

You woke by the taste of her lips. Without opening your eyes, you deepened the kiss. You couldn't remember anyone having softer lips than her. After a while, you broke away. Regretting this decision immediately, you mentally slapped yourself.

"Err... 'Morning?" You said too happy and confused. She seemed startled, and said you were the one that started kissing her, so she figured you were awake. You felt like you were in this bubble. If anyone moved too much, the magic might be broken, so you just laced her fingers with yours, and without a word kissed her again.

The next couple of hours went by with kissing. Finally, you just had to pee to juch to continue. Again, you feared the bubble might burst, but, better than peeing on her right? You kissed her, went to the bathroom, came back and kissed her. Then, she had to go. When she came back, she kissed you. Alas, this ment something. Meant that she liked you too. Or kissing you at least?

The weekend brought a lot of kissing, touching and cuddling. Without sex. Even though you normally rush it. No, this felt right just having her there. Touching her back. Caressing her lips with yours. It's funny how you can have the feeling of total contentedness?

-----------------

I love how the world works. How romantically you can end up with such an amazing girl. And how you can be so satisfied with knowing that she's yours.


End file.
